1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top sheet feeding apparatus for feeding stacked-up sheets such as single-form originals and recording papers in a copying machine or the like, by separating one by one from the top sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a copying machine equipped with a recirculating document handler (RDH) for stacking up documents of single form in a plurality, separating and feeding the documents one by one from the top side or bottom side, and returning to the stacked position after reading the documents in the bottom side or top side, a sheet feeder is used, such as the feeding apparatus of documents and the feeding apparatus of separating and feeding the stacked recording sheets one by one. In printing apparatus and photographic printing device, too, an apparatus for separating and feeding stacked recording papers is employed. In such paper feeding device, it is necessary to separate the stacked sheets one by one, and various separating methods are known, such as the air flow separating method, separating claw method, and method for separating sheets by using a roller rotating in a reverse direction of sheet feeding direction.
As an example of the prior art of separating sheets by using air flow, "the sheet feeding apparatus" is disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 58-78932, and a similar structure is found in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,514 or the Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-19859. The structure is shown in FIG. 1, a side view, and in FIG. 2, a plan view. This composition is, for example in a copying machine of RDH method, a paper feeding 1 for feeding by separating the stacked recording papers one by one. The paper feeder 1 is provided with a support tray 3 on which recording papers 2 are stacked up.
At the downstream side of the feeding direction A1 of the recording paper 2 and near the middle of the widthwise direction of the support tray 3 intersecting with the feeding direction A1, a notch 4 is formed, and a feed belt 7 stretched on a pair of rotating rollers 5, 6 disposed beneath the support tray 3 and having many penetration holes formed is exposed at this notch 4. Between the rotating rollers 5, 6 is arranged an air intake duct 8 opposite to the notch 4 across the feed belt 7, and the recording paper 2 on the support tray 3 is attracted by vacuum to the feed belt 7, and is fed in the feeding direction A1 by running and driving of the feed belt 7.
On the other hand, since there is a possibility that plural recording papers 2 on the support tray 3 be attracted and fed together by the feed belt 7, an air injection duct 9 is disposed above the downstream side of the feeding direction A1 from the support tray 3, and nozzles 10b to 10e parallel to the feeding direction A1, and plural nozzles 10a, 10f directed toward the middle of the widthwise direction are communicated. On the other hand, the support tray 3 has a base part 15 in an extended shape from the downstream side to the upstream side of the feeding direction A1, and a side wing parts 15, 16 formed obliquely upward from the both sides of the widthwise direction of the base part 14, as shown in FIG. 3.
The air injection duct 9 and support tray 3 in this prior art are arranged as shown in FIG. 1, and the air stream in a flat shape in concentrated near the middle position in the widthwise direction of the support tray 3 by the nozzles 10a to 10f. This state of distribution of air stream by the air injection duct 9 is indicated in the shaded area in FIG. 4.
This prior art is capable of separating the recording papers 2 favorable as far as the size of the recording papers 2 is relatively small or the weight is relatively large.
However, in the case of recording paper of relatively large size or small weight, or therefore in the case of recording paper of weak consistency, favorable separation may not be always possible. That is, in this prior art, by concentrating the air stream near the middle position of the widthwise direction of the support tray 3, the air stream is inflated in the vertical direction near the middle position to realize the action of separating the recording papers. On the other hand, in the recording paper of large size or small weight, not only the lowermost recording paper but also plural recording papers are deformed with a relatively large deflection, in a recess 19 formed by the base part 15 and side wing parts 15, 16 of the support tray 3, in a shape corresponding to the pattern of the recess, and the gap for entry of air stream is hardly formed among the recording papers, and separation of recording papers may be sometimes unsuccessful.
Or among the recording papers indicated in the shaded area in FIG. 4, the area of separation region 17 mutually separated by entry of air from the air injection duct 9 becomes relatively smaller than the area of the non-separating region 18 where the recording papers adhere with each other, and therefore when the lowermost recording paper is attracted in vacuum by the conveying belt 7 and conveyed, duplicate feed may occur due to the frictional force in the non-separating region 18. At this time, in order to extend the separating region 17, when nozzles 10g, 10h indicated by double point chain line in FIG. 2 are disposed further outward in the widthwise direction of the nozzles 10a, 10f in the air injection duct 9 so as to be directed outward in the widthwise direction, in the case of recording paper 2 of which width W1 is smaller than the interval L11 shown in FIG. 2 between the nozzles 10g, 10h, the air stream from the nozzles 10g, 10h collides against the both ends 2a, 2b in the widthwise direction of the recording paper, and these end parts 2a, 2b come to flap. In this case, the stacked state of the recording papers 2 piled up in the paper feeder 1 is disturbed, and duplicate feed or defective feed may take place. Or when the recording paper 2 is relatively small in size, the separation capacity due to the air stream concentrated by the nozzles 10a to 10f is excessive, and the recording papers of small size may scatter about in the paper feeder 1.
Such problem in the prior art occurs also in the constitution of so-called top-feeding type in which the stacked-up sheets are fed by separating one by one from the top sheet.
In the prior art, therefore, although the separating capacity is relatively favorable as far as the recording paper is limited in type, separation failure or feeding failure may occur from the viewpoint of versatility of separating recording papers in a wide variety of sizes effectively, and it is not sufficient in versatility, and the sheet feeding apparatus with versatility having the favorable separating capacity in a wide range of size and weight of recording paper is desired.